peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Wolf a Leader
At the wolf village, Hokey, generous of having Olette returned, released Kaa, Baba Looey, and the Lost Woodland Animals. Ventus was standing before him. "Stand before us." Hokey said. "I already am." Ventus replied. Kairi was wearing a neon purple wolf hood costume and tail and matching wolf nose and whiskers paint on her face, Kaa was wearing a jungle green wolf hood costume and tail and matching wolf nose and whiskers paint on his face, and Baba Looey was wearing a yellow wolf hood costume and tail and blue wolf nose and whiskers paint on his face. "What's Hokey doing, Kaa?" Kairi asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Kaa replied. "What's he saying, Kaa?" Baba Looey asked. "He's saying 'Ventus Pan, mighty warrior, saved Olette, make leader of the pack heap glad'." Kaa answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Kairi giggled. Hokey put orange wolf ears on Ventus's head. "I'll make you, Ventus, a great wolf. You are now King of the Wolves." Ventus did a wolf's howl and the animals cheered. Then, they all sat down, Ventus next to Hokey. Olette passed the pipe to Hokey and then Ventus. "Teach us that Ventus is a brother to all of the wolves." Olette said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Kaa said. "Duh, what makes the wolf a leader?" asked Stupid. "When did he first say 'Awoo'?" Greasy and Wheezy asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Baba Looey called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Hokey smiled. Then the wolf guards begin to sing as Baba Looey, Kairi, and Kaa took a turn with the pipe. Wolf Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the wolf Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the wolf He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the wolves and animals danced. A duck named Ammonia Pine stopped Baba Looey. "No dance." Ammonia Pine said. "Go get firewood." "Vale." Baba Looey replied as he went to get the firewood. Wolf Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Awoo"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Awoo"? Hana Mana Ganda In the wolf book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big howl When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Blu was trying to impress Jewel, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Mrs. Beakley. Meanwhile, Olette is dancing in front of Kaa on a drum. Kaa was impressed. Olette got off the drum and goes over to him. Wolf Guards: What made the wolf a leader What made the wolf a leader Let's go back a million years To the very first wolf prince After Baba Looey got the firewood, he saw that Olette was kissing Kaa. "Eww!" Baba Looey said in disgust. "Oh well." Baba Looey shrugged, as he continued to dance, Kaa blushed and grinned. He then did a wolf's howl and joined in the dance. Wolf Guards: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Hokey smirked at this and watched Kaa and Olette dance. Wolf Guards: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the wolf man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The wolf's a leader Then Ventus and Kairi danced in the line, followed by the wolves, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, Psycho, Olette, Kaa, and Baba Looey. Olette kissed Kaa as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Kairi said, as she danced with Ventus while Kaa danced with Olette. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Ventus said. "Okay!" Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, and the animals said as they followed Ventus back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Vixey was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Vixey turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a bag by LeFou. "Hey, let me out!" Vixey cried as LeFou took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Vixey, but Captain Gaston would like a word with you." LeFou said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction